Irresistível
by Anna Christie
Summary: A atenção do observador estava toda concentrada nela, a atitude altiva lhe dava um ar de superioridade perante o oponente e trazia uma atmosfera de perigo, crescera em suas atitudes e aquilo lhe parecia irresistível.


Hello Everybody!!!!!

Primeiramente esta é uma história que não possui fins lucrativos e visa somente a diversão desta que vos fala, e de vocês, corajosos, que lêem. Os personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

Gostaria de agradecer a Dri Lioncourt, que mais uma vez teve a paciência de betar este singelo texto.

Recomendo que deixem reviews.

Boa leitura!

**IRRESISTÍVEL**

A brisa fresca cortava o ar naquele final de tarde refrescando os corpos suados, a batalha persistia há horas e até aquele momento nenhum dos oponentes demonstrava sinais de cansaço. Estavam tão concentrados que não sentiram a presença que os acompanhava.

Um homem alto de feições duras os assistia, os olhos ora vermelhos, ora negros fitavam os ninjas a frente implacáveis, eram ágeis ao analisar e classificar o grau de periculosidade de cada golpe, os cabelos negros bagunçados pelo vento traziam um ar de jovialidade onde já não mais existia, a roupa negra permitia que se ocultasse nas sombras e deixava evidente seu belo porte físico.

'_Naruto, Sakura._'sussurrou enquanto aterrissava no galho de uma árvore mais próxima ao campo de batalha, queria ouvir o que os lutadores falavam.

"Hey...." o loiro protestou "....esse golpe eu não conhecia....quando aprendeu?"

Sakura sorriu enigmática "Há algum tempo..." e voltou a atacar.

Naruto trajava uma calça preta com duas finas faixas laranja na lateral, estava sem camisa o que deixava o tórax suado e bem definido exposto. Os cabelos loiros estavam desalinhados, os olhos eram de um azul profundo que pareciam mais ser a continuação do próprio firmamento, as feições másculas ressaltavam a marca da kyuubi em seu rosto e o faziam parecer maior. Contrastando drasticamente com sua oponente, uma garota de estatura mediana e traços delicados, trazia os longos cabelos rosa presos num rabo de cavalo, a franja caia-lhe sobre o rosto destacando as duas esmeraldas que possuía no lugar dos olhos, a pele alva e delicada, trajava um short preto curto e sobre ele uma saia azul com um pequeno emblema médico, a blusinha preta colada ao corpo destacava os atributos desenvolvidos ao longo dos anos.

A atenção do observador estava toda concentrada nela, estava mais forte e segura, havia um brilho nos olhos que podia jurar que nunca estivera ali, a atitude altiva lhe dava um ar de superioridade perante o oponente e trazia uma atmosfera de perigo, crescera em suas atitudes e aquilo lhe parecia irresistível.

Lentamente começou a se aproximar da arena mesmo sabendo que poderia ser descoberto, queria estar perto dela.

"Que tal encerrarmos por hoje?"Naruto sugeriu ao constatar que começava anoitecer.

"Com medo de perder?" ela provocou com um sorriso carinhoso.

Naruto a abraçou "Você sabe que não."sussurrou em seu ouvido.

O observador sentiu vontade de matar o loiro por tocá-la daquela forma.

"Vamos, eu te levo pra casa."comentou soltando-a e caminhando em direção a camisa que deixara numa pedra próxima.

"Senão se importa vou ficar."

"Algo me diz que irei me surpreender novamente no nosso próximo encontro."ele voltou para junto dela "Apenas tome cuidado, está bem?" Ela consentiu e ele depositou um beijo suave na testa da amiga.

-

Assim que ficou sozinha, Sakura voltou sua atenção ao grupo de árvores a frente, sentia uma estranha energia fluindo dali. A brisa um pouco mais forte e fria do inicio da noite trouxe um leve e familiar perfume que aguçou os sentidos da mulher. Um misto de perigo e sensualidade invadiu o local e inconscientemente o chamou:

"Sasuke" a voz suave cortou o ar causando um arrepio de excitação no homem. Ela o descobrira e isso lhe dava um enorme prazer.

Lentamente saiu do meio das árvores e caminhou em direção a mulher.

Ao aceitar a missão de Orochimaru e voltar a Konoha não imaginava que a reencontraria. Seu intento era o de somente observar, descobrir limitações e fraquezas no sistema de defesa da aldeia e na guarda de Tsunade, a hokage. Depois de dias observando, sentiu uma leve vontade de voltar para Konoha, o que foi incentivado ao ver Sakura deixando a sala da godaime, algo dentre dele despertara. Passara a segui-la como uma sombra, a noite invadia seu quarto pra vê-la dormir, jamais suspeitou que ela pudesse ter sentido sua presença. Agora estavam frente a frente. O silencio entre eles fazia crescer a tensão.

"Sasuke." murmurou tentando se convencer que não era ilusão.

"Sakura." devolveu.

"Por que está aqui?" indagou num tom frio.

Sentiu que ela começava a concentrar o chakra preparando-se para uma possível batalha, a aura de poder que a envolvia aliada a expressão de indiferença o atraiam mais do que gostaria de admitir. Sakura definitivamente mudara e sua curiosidade estimulava-lhe para saber o quanto.

"Não vim lutar." afirmou mesmo sabendo que ela não lhe daria crédito.

"O que quer então?" questionou sem hesitar o que não passou despercebido pelo homem.

Naquele momento estava em dúvida, viera até a vila porque queria informações, mas agora, o que ele queria mesmo era a mulher a sua frente, queria subjugá-la e torna-la sua. A força, a delicadeza, o poder e o perfume que emanavam dela confundia-lhe os sentidos.

Aproximou-se da ninja que em nenhum momento recuou. Estavam ao alcance das mãos. Ele acariciou a face suave da mulher.

"Estou aqui por você." afirmou "e por mim." completou antes que ela começasse a contestá-lo.

"Não acha mesmo que depois de abandonar a vila, deixar Naruto e eu inconscientes seria recebido com declarações de amor?"

"Não, vou batalhar para isso."

"Pois não terá nada." ela pegou a mão de Sasuke que ainda estava em seu rosto afastando-a bruscamente do contato com sua pele. "Não estou interessada." fitava-o nos olhos para que soubesse que dizia a verdade.

"Nesse caso, pode ir pra casa Sakura. Não pretendo machuca-la." afirmou num tom frio.

"Você me ensinou a não dar as costas para o inimigo."

"Eu não sou o inimigo."

"Amigo tenho certeza de que não é."

Ele sorriu "Isso não importa." concluiu se aproximando perigosamente da mulher.

"Importa para mim." a respiração falhara levemente e então o ninja teve certeza que durante todo o tempo ela se controlara para não demonstrar que a presença dele a perturbava tanto quanto ela fazia com ele.

Isso soava como uma permissão para fazê-la sua.

Acariciou novamente a face delicada, deslizando sua mão para o pescoço e nuca, chegando ali segurou com mais força trazendo-a mais perto. Colou sua testa na dela sentindo o calor que emanava daquele corpo frágil antes de finalmente roçar-lhe os lábios com o seu. O primeiro toque foi quase casto. Ao sentir que ela correspondia, Sasuke aprofundou o beijo. As mãos do homem desceram pelas costas e ao atingir a cintura trouxe-a mais para perto acabando com o espaço entre os corpos. Sakura o enlaçou pelo pescoço e se entregaram as sensações que aquele beijo trazia. A suavidade dos lábios da mulher, a ternura dos movimentos e as carícias na face e na nuca levaram-no ao nirvana, jamais beijara alguém como a ninja. Decidido a continuar a exploração ele a tomou nos braços e caminhou de volta as árvores onde sabia que não seriam interrompidos.

-

Sasuke voava por entre as árvores, de volta ao acampamento e para Orochimaru, sentia uma enorme vontade de ficar em Konoha e com Sakura. Um sorriso luxurioso brotou em seus lábios ao pensar na ninja. Ela era irresistível e definitivamente, era hora de voltar.

*** The End***

**N/a:** Gostaram? Odiaram? Perderam tempo? Comentem, não custa nada. Dúvidas, críticas e sugestões são sempre bem vindas, por isso, deixem reviews, please!

Quero aproveitar e agradecer a todos que leram; a todos que leram e comentarão;

Beijinhos, até a próxima.

Anna C.


End file.
